Firsts
by R.I. Shan
Summary: The lab rats are trying to coup with a new addition to the family and danger is never far. Darkness is always around the corner of happiness. Sequel to Lovely Tragedy
1. Chapter 1: Baby Blues

_**Firsts**_

**Summary: The lab rats are trying to coup with a new addition to the family and danger is never far. Darkness is always around the corner of happiness.**

**Sequel to _Lovely Tragedy_**

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter One: Baby Blues

Chase's P.O.V

The baby's crying again and quietly I get up from the bed and head to the nursery where Audrey is whimpering. Sighing and sleep deprived I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She latches on quickly and suckles hungrily. I've learned to sleep topless with the baby waking every few hours hungry.

"Should've let me get her," Adam yawns.

I turn to face the open door and see Adam standing rather sluggish.

"I want you to rest you have school tomorrow," I smile.

"Dad said I can stay," he pouts.

"Mr. Dav- I mean, our dad can say that but I want you to go," I reply.

"I prefer being with my family," he says.

I sit in the rocking chair as he sits at my feet. They're still a bit swollen from my pregnancy and he gladly relieves the pressure.

"Hmm thanks," I smile.

"Anytime baby," he winks.

A week ago I gave birth to our baby girl Audrey Sophia Davenport. Though Adam technically has three more weeks off until he has to go back to school I rather him not stay. I want him to graduate on time this year and next year I'll graduate and we can both start our lives.

"Chasey," he calls.

"Hm?" I hum.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"You...me, us," I answer.

I rise once Audrey falls asleep and lets go. Not wanting her to throw up when she just ate I decide to burp her. I put a cloth over my shoulder just in case she spits up and pat her back.

After some time trying to coax her to burp she doesn't and starts whimpering again. Tears well up in my eyes and Adam takes her from me doing what I couldn't easily. I feel like such a failure.

"Don't cry sweetie," he whispers as I turn away from him.

I can hear him sigh and soon strong arms wrap around my waist. His big callus hands landing on my slightly swollen stomach not completely flat like before.

"Sshh it's okay baby, you're just tired," he soothes.

I nod hesitantly and turn in his arms. I feel disgusting and horrible. My emotions are everywhere and everything affects me.

"I hate baby blues," I sniffle.

"Aww I know but you have me to take care of you," he kisses my cheek.

"Thanks 'dam," I rub my watery eyes.

He smiles and takes my hand in his. We leave the nursery door slightly ajar and head to our own room. Adam picks me up and deposits me on our bed gently and carefully since I'm still healing from the birth.

"Sleep," he orders softly.

I curl into him and close my eyes. I can feel his arms snake around my smaller body, his breath evening out. I don't stay far behind before I'm sleeping albeit a bit unpleasant.

As I close my eyes I can picture my little family in peace. My baby girl healthy and growing everyday. Adam always by my side loving and amazing. And, of course, the rest of our family always a constant.

When I open my eyes I can tell it's morning by the steadily rising sun. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I stretch and get out of bed. I pad into the bathroom to take a quick shower before Audrey wakes up again. I'm guessing Adam got her so I could sleep till morning.

I undress and stares at my disheveled reflection only to notice a sticky note on the mirror.

_Chasey,_

_I actually listened and went to school but I'll be back by noon, no exceptions._

_Love, Adam_

I roll my eyes and continue to stare at the note in my hand with a loving gaze. I suppose this is better than nothing.

I change after my shower and head to the nursery. Audrey is lying wide awake staring at the ceiling making a gurgling sound. I smile as I carefully pick her up. She stares at me with an unfocused gaze and 'smiles' at me. I can see her teethless gums and soon she starts chewing her tiny fist.

"Papa is hungry, let's go get you breakfast," I smile.

I read in a book and since it's also in my database I know that anything I eat converts to the nutrients in my milk for Audrey.

Trying not to jostle Audrey who is quite comfortable in my arms I make my way downstairs. Tasha is in the kitchen making pancakes. Mr. Dav- I mean my dad is sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning," I greet.

"Good morning my darlings," Tasha smiles

"G'morning," Mr. Davenport replies.

"What time is it?" I ask easing into a chair.

"7:30, the others already left," Tasha informs.

I nod thoughtfully and peer down at my daughter.

"How'd you sleep?"

I turn to face my dad and shrug.

"About the same as every other night after having my princess," I answer.

The nursery walls are sound proof so no one hears Audrey cry except for Adam and me since we have the baby monitors. This way everyone can sleep peacefully while we take care of a cranky baby at 2 am. I don't really mind though but by the end of the day I'm exhausted.

"Here you are," Tasha places a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me.

My mouth immediately starts to water.

"Let me," she takes Audrey from me.

Gratefully I begin eating my breakfast drinking milk instead of coffee. I'm not a big fan of caffeine anyway.

"Chase, come to the lab after you're done with everything," Mr. Davenport says.

He neatly folds the news paper and puts the dirty dishes in the sink. I smile and nod. When I'm done I take Audrey from Tasha and lift my shirt. She starts to eat and her eyes droop.

"No baby girl, we need to take you a bath," I coo.

"Want me to do it while you go down to the lab?"

I nod and hand her back. I go down in the elevator and take a deep breath. When the doors slide open I hesitate a second before stepping out. Slowly and reluctantly I enter the lab where my dad is working hunched over a desk.

"Did you need something?" I ask cautiously.

He doesn't answer right away.

"Da-"

"You're going to a new school," he interrupts me.

I gawk at him completely befuddled. A new school?

"Your new school is based on intelligence and therefore you will graduate this year with Adam and Bree. They will place you in the classes that you are capable of but considering you're bionic it will be easy," he explains.

"When do I start?" I ask curiously.

"You can take the etrance exam tomorrow," he answers.

"Okay," I smile a bit.

"Chase.."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He wonders concerned.

"I'm fine," I assure.

He nods and sends me off. I go upstairs to find Audrey fast asleep in her bassinet. She's wearing a light pink onesie with a similar cap. Her tiny fist are hidden by white mittens. She's covered by a pastel yellow blanket, a baby duck embroidered in the corner.

"She's burped, bathed and dressed," Tasha smiles.

"Thank you," I smile back.

"You should rest," she says.

"I can't," I sigh.

"Why?" she asks.

"My bionics are settling in again and they're screaming to be alert of my baby," I reply.

"Don't worry, she has a very protective family. It's not just you sweetie," she hugs me tight.

"Thanks," I sniffle.

"Awe Chase," she coos softly.

"I'm still emotional sorry," I wipe my tears away.

"Completely understandable. I was like that when Leo was born," she says.

"Eww~ I don't know who to feel bad for, Leo or Chase for listening," Eddy whines.

My lips turn to small smile as Tasha starts arguing with Eddy.

"I think I'll go take a nap," I say before getting the bassinet with Audrey and heading for my bedroom.

I close the door and place Audrey on the bed in Adam's side. I snuggle close to her small body and we both continue to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving The Team

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**Outsidersslash: **Thank you :)

**Guest**: A lot of people wanted a sequel so I decided to give it a shot. I'm glad you like it so far.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, language...etc. (**SPOILERS**)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Two: Leaving The Team

Chase's P.O.V

I felt the door creak open and soon a figure stood by the bed staring down on me and Audrey. I shivered and slowly opened my eyes to look back. It was Adam with a big smile plastered on his face. His brown eyes shine with adoration and love. His hair is mussed and disheveled, he probably ran back here.

"Hey sleepy head," he smiles wide.

"Hey Adam," I return the loving gesture.

"How do you feel?"

"Good," I sit up.

Adam picks up Audrey carefully and makes sure to support her head. I stare in awe as he cuddles her. I used to see him as the strong muscled jock but now he's a mushy soft dad. I love to see him wrapped around her little finger. It's absolutely adorable.

"How was school?" I ask.

"Hm...it was okay. I got to sleep during first and second period," he answers bluntly.

I glare at him hatefully and it makes him look up innocently. Soon his face breaks into a bright grin and pulls me into his body making sure not to hurt our newborn daughter.

"I'm kidding, I managed to finish my missed work from the week," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course! I don't want to disappoint you," he nods.

"I love you, you idiot," I giggle.

He rolls his eyes and heads to the nursery giving me enough time to change. I grab a pair of jeans that surprisingly fit and a red t-shirt. I put on my shoes and go find Adam in the living room wearing a brown tee with stripes and blue smug jeans. I walk over to him and soon Bree joins us super speeding inside.

"I'm so excited!" She smiles.

Her long hair cascading down her shoulders. She was practically jumping up and down.

"Guess who just got invited to the Panic Inferno concert tonight?" She asks.

"Oh! Brendan Delaney?" Adam replies.

"Do you even know who that is?" I ask with raised eyebrow.

"No you idiot. Me! Caitlyn doesn't want to go alone because she's totally devastated," Bree rolls her eyes.

"Why is she devastated?" I question.

**"**Her boyfriend dumped her. Isn't that awesome? Whoo!" She celebrates.

**"**Bree, I'm sorry but you can't go. I have to extract your bionic chips tonight for a critical performance modification," our dad walks in.

Bree seems to deflate but is really persistent, "can't we do that tomorrow?"

"No, I'm gone all day with a new product launch. Look, I wish I could go to the concert too, you know I get the whole rock-and-roll thing."

I snicker behind at his poorly choice of wording.

**"**Come on Mr. Davenport can't I just-"

**"**No, I'm sorry Bree, you can't go," Mr. Davenport says sternly.

Without a spare glance he walks out again probably heading to the lab. I feel nervous considering my bionics are still getting to their full capacity. Adam just smiles sweetly and we both ignore a very pissed off teenage girl. For once Bree should stop thinking about herself.

I get it, she wants to be normal. I used to have those same thoughts but if I had been normal maybe I wouldn't have met them. Maybe I wouldn't have had my baby girl.

"Bree-"

"Shut up Chase," she glares whipping her hair back.

"You know what, I don't care. I am going to that concert!" She speeds out the door.

I couldn't even talk some sense into her. I hope Audrey doesn't turn like her in her teenage years.

"Can you believe that?" I sigh sitting next to Adam.

"What I can't believe is Caitlyn had a boyfriend," he says.

I shudder at the mere thought. Poor guy, I think he made the best decision by breaking up with her.

"Who would want to date her?" Adam laughs.

"You dated her," I point out.

I can't keep the hurt and betrayal from seeping into the words.

"Yeah but because Bree made me. I've always loved you," he pulls me in.

I let him practically crush me, needing the reassurance.

"I'm only for you. I can't picture myself holding someone else," he whispers.

Our foreheads touch as he plants a soft kiss to my pouting lips.

"I know...sorry," I breathe.

Adam smiles kindly.

"Where's Audrey?" I finally ask.

"In the nursery sleeping again. I already changed her and fed her. She went straight to bed. It seems like Tasha is coming down with the cold so she can't really watch over her," he answers.

"Okay," I get up and drag him with me.

We go to the lab and our dad starts asking questions about Bree's whereabouts. I don't dare answer not that it matters considering Adam spilled the beans.

"I cracked under pressure," he says nervously.

"Of course," I nod.

He tries to touch the control panel but I hit his hand away. A few minutes later we hear arguing about signatures and rock. The doors slide open and in comes Bree and a very angry Mr. Davenport. Glaring and fuming, Bree steps into her capsule which we only use for these "check ups." Mr. Davenport turns around after setting the chip down and she destroys her it with so much hate. Adam, dad and I tried to stop her but too late.

"You have no idea what you've done," Mr. Davenport glared back.

**"**I know exactly what I've done," Bree argues back.

"Oohhhh..." Adam and I stare in shock.

**"**Then you know you've made the biggest mistake of your life," our dad retaliates, "now help me find the rest of your chip so I can try to fix it."

**"**You know what, no," she places her hands on her hips.

**"**Ooooohhhhhhh!"

**"**Excuse me?"

**"**I said, no," she stands her ground.

**"**Adam, Chase, can you leave us for a minute? I need to speak to Bree alone."

**"**No, stay. There's nothing left to talk about," she turns around and leaves.

We're all left stunned and confused. Why is she acting this way. Does she really hate our family so much? This is who she was. What we all are.

**"**Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I'll go talk to her," I try to reassure.

**"**No, she doesn't want her bionic abilities; she's off the team," our dad sighs defeated.

He walks up with heavy steps.

I bite my lip and tears well up in my eyes. It feels like our family is falling apart. Adam quickly strides over to my side and hugs me tight. I bury my face in his broad chest and let a few tears escape. Adam softly coos in my ear and let's me stay with him.

"It's gonna be okay," he promises.

"No," I shake my head.

"Baby," he whispers.

"Why? She even planned to study aboard in Australia," I cry.

"She's just...going through a phase.."

"I don't want to live in a dysfunctional family," I mumble.

"We can always leave. Whenever you want," he assures.

"But what about our missions? It'll feel like we're running away like her," I sniffle.

"The difference between her and us is that we'll always come back," he smiles.

I shift only for him to tighten his hold.

"We'll always come back home," I agree.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**Author's** Note: Okay, thanks to Daniela Alex it's brought to my attention that this chapter is a repeat of ch. 4. Somehow it got deleted and replaced so this is going to be a bit different from the original. I apologize.

**BTRlover1122**: Thank you glad you liked it.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc. (**SPOILERS**)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Mission

Adam's P.O.V

After we finished talking, Chase and I head back to the lab where Bree is telling Leo about how wonderful it is to not be bionic. Chase completely ignores her still feeling the sting of her abandonment. I can't blame him because I feel it too.

What happened to family? Don't we mean anything to her? Sometimes I wonder if she cares about us. What about Audrey?

I mean she's my baby girl but what is she to Bree? So many questions and no magic genie to answer them. Sigh.

Big D suddenly enters the room with a serious look.

"Head's up! I just got a mission alert that there's a five-alarm at a chemical plant and the response team can't control it. Suit up! We have to get ahead of this thing before it spreads. Chase, you're gonna scan satellite images and try to pinpoint anyone who's trapped. Adam, you'll knock down the compound wall and rescue them. Me, I'll come along and try to help any way I can," he say with urgency.

**"**Yeah. you can come on the mission, but not dressed like that," Chase stares at him.

**"**Yeah. the fire's already a tragedy, don't make it worse," I chuckle.

**"**Just go!" He shouts.

"Umm...can I?" Chase whispers shyly.

Big D smiles knowingly and nods.

**"**Well what can I do?" Bree asks as Chasey runs upstairs with his mission suit on.

**"**Nothing. You're not on the team anymore," our dad gives her a pointed look as I follow Chase.

I find him in the nursery with our baby girl cradled in his arms. I wrap my arms from behind him and he relaxes in my touch. Audrey is sleeping soundly with her wittle mouth open and her breathing even. Her tiny hand curled into a fist and she kicks a bit.

"Adam...I'm..."

"I know baby," I coo.

"Every time I walk out the door I feel like I won't come back...that I..." he chokes off with tears thick in his voice.

"I know Chasey," I kiss his temple.

"Mr. Davenport is waiting," Bree says from the doorway.

Reluctantly Chase hands our precious daughter to her. He kisses her forehead gently and then walks out without a word. I kiss Audrey too and give my sister an apologetic glance.

"Sorry," I smile sadly but I really don't feel it either.

"I should be apologizing," she shakes her head.

I hug her gently careful of my baby girl. I walk out the room and catch up with Chase and our dad.

We head to the building engulfed in flames and we get straight to work. Chase uses his scanning to check the place. We enter through a door in the back where the firemen and police can't see us because they are not ready for teenagers that are bionics, yet. Big D stays outside after we managed to convince him to stay.

Immediately Chase starts to cough do to the black smoke. His sensitive senses acting up but unlike him I have a big capacity for things like this. He doesn't back down and scans the room we're in and suddenly point to our right behind a crate.

"There's people huddled there," he says.

I nod and move the now burning crate with my gloved hands and super strength. The people who were hidden in the corner look relieved.

"Adam!" Chase yells.

I turn to face him where he has another group of people safe. I put down the crate and lead them out with Chase. We reenter the place to check for more people, alive or dead.

The ceiling starts to collapse and a piece of it is about to crush my Chasey. I push him out of the way and as the burning piece falls on me I use my heat vision but it only makes it worse. In seconds I'm being crushed. My mission suit torn and gashes forming on my chest. The pain is numbed because the flames are licking my skin burning charred. Black soot covering his beautiful pale face.

"A-Adam," he coughs again.

He tries to move the plaster but with the smoke and his disoriented senses it's impossible.

"Chase move back," I order.

"But-"

"Now," I almost growl as I start to push the unbearable weight off of me.

He nods and falls back. Once I'm free he has another coughing fit and I wrap my arms around him. Big D stares at us a bit shocked before we're led away by him. Chase suddenly collapses and thanks to my quick reflexive I caught him. Our dad immediately placed an oxygen mask. His breathing is ragged and I can't help the panic that rises in my chest when he doesn't wake up.

"Easy Adam, he's exhausted and his lungs are filled with smoke. His eyes are red and right now he's blinded. He needs to sleep in order to heal himself at least until we get to the lab into your capsules," he explains.

"What? But we rarely use them anymore...is he really that bad?" I ask and it's not easing my worry.

"I need to calibrate his chip again. He needs time to recover his senses. And you, come here," he pulls me away from my Chase.

He orders me to take off my torn suit so he can clean my wounds. I obey silently and then I wince when he starts cleaning the oozing blood and then starts stitching the cuts closed. He wraps gauze all over my torso. When he's done he hand me my mission suit.

"I'll mend it when we go home. Right now let's head back," he says.

I nods and carefully pick up Chase. He shifts in my arms but the oxygen mask is still placed on his pale face.

* * *

**"**You're back! Where are Adam and Chase?" I hear Bree.

I look at Chase who woke up an hour ago as we were coming back. He's a bit disoriented like our dad said he'll be so I have to help him.

"They're putting their gear away," Big D replies.

**"**Oh, well, I mean, I was starting to get worried, I mean, you guys were gone forever. Let me guess, Adam tried to transport you home by closing his eyes and grunting?" She asks with a smile visible in her voice.

I roll my eyes but I am gullible.

**"**Actually Adam was quite helpful," our dad defends.

I puff out my chest proudly and Chase smiles. He rises on his tippy toes and places a chaste kiss on my lips. After putting our gear away we enter the lab.

"Hey guys. How was the mission?" She asks as soon as she sees us.

A pink bundle in her arms.

**"**Oh, it was terrible. You know, I was thinking of having my next birthday at a chemical plant but now I just, I don't know," I try to lighten the mood.

**"**We rescued everyone, but the mission took twice as long. Adam and I barely made it out alive," Chase replies.

**"**And in case you're wondering, heat vision does not put out fires," I add.

**"**Oh, well, I mean I'm sure it would have been just as dangerous if I had been there," she smiles.

**"**No. If you had been there, your super speed would have created a vortex and put out the fire instantly. Audrey was almost an orphan! Congratulations, Bree. I hope that being normal is worth it," he glares and takes Audrey in his arms.

I could clearly see the tears in his eyes as he walks away.

She bites her lip and looks at me. I sigh an place a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Chase needed an oxygen mask for at least two hours. His super senses and bionics are still in bad condition. I was crushed by the collapsing ceiling and I have bandages covering my torso. Audrey was almost left an orphan because of this. He's angry but not at you. He's hurting because you abandoned us, we're supposed to be family. And like Chase, I hope it was worth almost losing your family," I say and leave her in the lab alone.

I head into our bedroom where I find Chase on our bed. Audrey is sleeping soundly and he's crying softly. I sit on the bed and take him in my arms again. He buries his face in the crook of my neck and I let him cry. I let him cry until he fell asleep. My throat feels tight and I kiss him on his plump lips. Too many things could've gone wrong. I can't imagine losing Chase. I would die without him.


	4. Chapter 4: Weekend

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Four: Weekend

Adam's P.O.V

A week after the incident with the mission all Chase has done is stay with Audrey. I found out he missed the placement test for this new school he was supposed to go to so we could graduate this year. He's also stopped eating regularly and it's starting to worry me.

"Chase, you should eat," I say from the doorway to our room.

"Not hungry," he mumbles.

I sigh exasperated and grab his arms. He winces but I really don't care as long as he continues like this.

"Stop this," I grit through my teeth.

"Stop what?" He whimpers.

"This! You won't talk to me anymore and all you do is stay in our room! Just talk to me for crying out loud!" I yell.

"A-Adam," he stutters.

"No, you know what," I pick him up and put him over my shoulder.

Chase fights back but it really doesn't do anything to me.

"Put me down! Where are we going? Adam!" He shouts.

I see Tasha in the living room with Audrey and the rest. Big D hands me the keys to one of his cars no questions asked.

"Milk is in the fridge," I point back before the door closes.

"Have fun!" We hear.

I open the door to the car and strap Chase in. He pouts and glares but doesn't fight.

"What about Audrey?" He mumbles.

"She can stay with the family," I reply putting on my own seat belt.

"And where are we going?" He asks.

"No where in particular," I answer.

We drive in silence until a motel comes to view. I put the car in park and get out. I go around the car and open Chase's side. I help him out and he stares at the place.

"Wait here," I say.

He merely nods.

I go get the card key for our room and head back to where I left Chase. I open the trunk of the car and get two duffel bags. I walk past Chase and head to the door marked with the number 22. Chase shuffles behind me with his head hung low. I kick the door open and throw the bags on the floor.

"When did you g-"

"Get the time to do all this? Yesterday after a chat with our dad," I cut him off.

His mouth forms a perfect "o" in understanding.

I press my lips against his and kiss him softly and fierce. His arms wrap around my neck as I pull him in closer to my body.

"Dad is beginning to fix Bree's chip and Leo is pretending to be a mini Davenport while Bree and Tasha take care of Audrey. We have the weekend all to ourselves," I say between kisses.

"Hmm...this was way overdue," he smiles.

"Yes, but you have to eat more. And please if anything's bothering you tell me. I love you Chasey so have some faith in me," I scold.

He smiles a bit and jumps me, his legs wrapping around my waist.

"Okay...I will, I love you too," he giggles.

I chuckle and start attacking him again. Clothes begin to scatter everywhere around the floor.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

Adam starts to take off my clothes slowly and kisses every bare part of my body. I give in to the feeling of his caresses until I'm melting. The room is getting hot fast and I'm getting clingier.

"A-Adam," I moan.

"Hmm?"

He inserts a finger into my tight entrance and I immediately clench around him.

"Breathe baby," he coaches.

I nod and begin to relax.

As I loosen a bit more he puts another finger in and starts moving them in and out.

"Ah...mngh...there Adam," I groan as he presses against my prostate.

Adam nips and bites my neck. My nails dig into his shoulders as he picks up speed. All too soon he pulls out.

"Condom," I breathe.

"Already on it," he pulls a small packet from his wallet in his discarded jeans.

I open my legs wider so he settles in between my thighs. The head of his erection presses against my puckered hole. My breathing hitches when he pushes in inch by inch. Tears well up in my eyes and roll down the side of my pale face.

"Easy," he whispers next to my ear.

I nod numbly as he stops moving.

We wait a few minutes before he asks, "ready?"

"Y-yeah," I nod again.

He continues to go in and when he's finally buried deep I feel full.

"You okay?" He questions concerned.

"Mmhmm move," I order.

He complies and pulls out before slamming back in. I scream in pure ecstasy when he hits my sweet spot dead on.

"So tight," he groans.

"Ngh...mm fa-faster," I pant.

Before I know it I feel the pleasure getting too big and it coils in the pit of my stomach before I cum on both our stomachs. Adam thrusts a few more times before he explodes in the condom. I keep lodged in with my legs wrapped around him.

"Gotta clean," he smiles.

"Okay," I whimper at the sudden loss of being full.

When he comes back into the room my eyes are drooping sleepily.

"Bath?" He asks.

"Later, come," I pull on his arm to drag him down on the bed.

He chuckles as I cuddle next to him. His arms warp around me and despite being covered in sweat and cum, I feel warm and good.

"Sleep baby," he coos.

I barely manage a nod before I'm dozing off.

The rest of our free weekend is spent having sex or cuddling while feeding each other. I have to admit I did need a break even though I miss my baby girl. There's a bit too much drama in our lives right now but I'm glad our obnoxious family is still together. For Adam and Audrey I have to get better and start getting healthy. I now beating myself for the mission a week ago isn't good for me. I missed this.


	5. Chapter 5: Which Father Knows Best?

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**BTRlover1122: **Yes, at the beginning it was "baby blues" which is the less serious version of PPD (Postpartum Depression) which is more serious since he stopped eating and all.

** jayden. bates. 90**: Haha very ;)

**Unikitty101**: Thank you I'm glad you like it. And I was planning on it. I'm working on it now but it'll take a bit of time to catch up.

**Guest**: Thank you!

**Daniela Alex:** Thank you and they really are cute together.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Really long chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Five: Which Father Knows Best?

Chase's P.O.V

_**"**I didn't create your chip, my brother did. Now that it's damaged so badly, I can't duplicate it."_

_**"**Wait, what are you saying?"_

_**"**I don't know if you'll ever be bionic again."_

A week or so ago Bree smashed her life into hundreds of pieces. Even if she wanted her life back it seems almost impossible. That is until our dad woke us up at 5 am. Apparently he forgot that we have a baby and sounded the alarms. Our baby girl woke up screaming her head off scared at the loud sound. As Adam tries to calm her down, I use my bionics to deactivate the alarms.

I take Audrey from her daddy and cradle her in my arms. I pace back and forth with a little bounce as she starts to calm. Soon she starts to suckle on her tiny fist probably hungry.

"Chase, we have to go to the lab," Adam yawns.

"Okay but she's hungry and we don't have time," I sigh.

"I'm sure dad won't mind," he smiles.

I nod and smile back.

"Can you put on her cap, please," I say.

"I don't think it fits me," he pouts the pink cap on top of his head.

I roll my eyes at his childish antics.

"Adam," I smile.

"I know but you seem tired and maybe being funny will help you relax," he explains.

"Adam, I love you," I blush.

He's so considerate.

"I know, I love you too. Both of you," he comes closer and places the pink floral cap on Audrey's small head.

"And a light sweater," I add as an afterthought.

Adam nods and goes to her nursery to get a light pink sweater. He comes back and helps change her. The lab is cool and I don't want her to get sick.

"Do we need her diaper bag?" He asks.

"Yes," I nod.

"Okay hold on," he makes a mad dash and gets the baby bag.

"I think I need to change," I mumble embarrassed.

"I can help with that," his breath ghosts over my lips.

I gulp and fidget at the close proximity.

He raises an eyebrow questioningly and expectingly, "why?"

"To feed her better," I explain.

"Just go shirtless," he suggests.

"Let's just go," I giggle.

"Alright," he opens the door for me and the baby.

We make our way to the lab where Leo, Bree and our dad are waiting.

"Sorry, _someone_ woke up Audrey," I give Mr. Davenport a pointed look.

"Sorry but this is important," he apologizes.

We can hear the excitement seeping through his words.

I take a seat and lift my shirt while getting Audrey comfortable. She searches for my nipple and quickly latches on to me suckling hungrily. I can feel Adam stand behind me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Is that a microwave?" Adam asks pointing at the new invention on the desk.

"No, this is technically a chip generator. Bree can finally be bionic again," he smiles proud.

"Really?" Bree asks excited.

"Yes," he nods.

Bree starts jumping up and down in excitement. A small smile graces my lips. I'm glad to have my sister back.

Mr. Davenport turns on the machine, the microwave as Adam claims, and types in something on his cyber desk. Suddenly there's a ding and a replica of Bree's chip appears. Like the man-child our dad is, he pushes Bree in her capsule and then we watch as the chip attaches to her nervous system.

As Bree tests her bionics, I feel my baby's small mouth go slack as she dozes off. Carefully I pick her up and let her head rest on my shoulder as I pat her back. She lets out a burp and spits up a bit.

"That's daddy's little girl," Adam says proudly.

I roll my eyes and he helps clean up the throw up on my bare skin.

Finally we realize that Bree is on the ceiling and is running uncontrollably.

"Still no good," Davenport sighs.

Bree stops running breathlessly.

"What about Douglas?" Leo asks.

Our dad immediately stops and glares at the name.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He tried to kill us!" He shouts.

"That was Krane," I interject.

"But we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him!"

"What about Marcus?"

Everyone stops and stares at Leo again.

"What about him?" Our dad asks.

"He was...evil for lack of a better word. But he turned good and saved Adam and Chase! Not to mention Douglas did the same," he replies.

"That's different," Mr. Davenport argues.

"How!" All of us ask annoyed.

"I...just no."

Our dad leaves the lab fuming. We all stare at each other waiting for someone to break the silence in the room.

"I'll get the phone," Bree says.

"I'll get the mini pizzas," Adam adds.

We all turn to stare at him.

"What? Tell me that isn't a mini microwave," he says.

"It isn't a mini microwave," we reply.

He rolls his yes and goes get the snacks nonetheless. Bree goes to get her phone which is probably in her room.

I bite my lip embarrassed.

"Need help?" He asks.

"Yes please," I nod shyly.

He takes Audrey from my arms and I fix my screwed clothes. My arm slips into the sleeve of my shirt. I watch silently as Audrey wiggles in his arms. It almost comical since Leo has too skinny arms.

"I still can't believe she came from you," he says in complete awe.

I smile tenderly at them and nod, "thanks to Adam."

"He must have super sperm," he winks.

"That's wrong in so many levels," I chuckle.

"Dude, he got you preggers," he points out.

"Point taken since I am a guy," I agree trying to muffle my laughter.

"You're telling me," he laughs too.

We fall into a comfortable silence until Audrey gets fussy again.

"Is she still hungry?" Leo asks.

"I doubt it," I answer.

He raises an eyebrow, "with Adam as the dad?"

"Good point," I laugh again.

"I got my phone, Leo call!" Bree says running in breathlessly.

Must I add, in normal speed.

"Okay here Chase," he hands me my baby again.

Adam comes right after Leo hangs up.

"Well?"

"Can't find him. Technically he's dead and there's no record of him," Leo sighs.

"What now?"

"We replace Bree?" Adam suggests putting in some pizza slices in the chip generator.

No one says anything or tries to stop him.

"We can't just replace her," I chide.

"Why not?"

"It's bionics," I answer simply.

I hold Audrey in my hands, supporting her head as I place kisses on her tummy. I can hear her high squeals of delight as I tickle her.

"So cute," Bree coos.

"Definitely," Leo agrees.

"What do we do now?" Adam asks instead.

"Wait?"

"No, I think I have a clue where he is," Leo says getting ready to leave.

Before he walks out he gives a light kiss to Audrey's forehead and goes find Douglas Davenport.

"We can't let Mr. Davenport to find out. He'll freak," Bree paces the room.

"Don't worry we won't tell," Adam assures.

"Thank you!" She hugs him tight.

"Welcome...well I hope it ends well. Chase," he calls.

I nod and stand up. He leads Audrey and me upstairs while Bree waits anxiously.

"What if Bree doesn't get her super speed back?" Adam asks when we're in our room.

"We find a way to replace her speed," I shrug.

He takes Audrey in has arms and starts baby talking.

I lie down on the bed and watch as they bond.

"We can get a grandma to replace her," Adam mutters.

"She'll probably be twice as slow," I smile.

"Yeah but we can get cookies," he contradicts.

"Adam," I warn.

"Okay okay," he pouts.

He places Audrey in her bassinet as her big adorable eyes droop close.

Soon I'm being pinned to the bed as Adam hovers on top of me. My hands are above my head and held in place by Adam's own hand. His free one snakes under my shirt and my breath hitches at the burning sensation sending shivers all over my body.

"S-Stop," I moan.

"Hmm?"

"A-Adam," I groan.

He doesn't stop.

"Audrey's here," I warn.

"We'll be quiet," he smirks.

"N-No...s-stop please."

Without warning I'm being stripped and turned on my hands and knees. I feel Adam press against my entrance and I bury my head in the pillow as he pushes inside in one thrust without preparing me. He stops when he's buried deep and holds my hips tight.

"Adam," I breathe.

"Hm?" He hums.

"Ah...m-move," I order.

He gives an experimental jerk and hits my prostate. My screams are muffled by the pillow as he pounds into me.

Soon all too soon I feel his cum paint my walls and his hand soon pumps my thick hard cock until I cum on the sheets.

He collapses on top of me and I groan under his weight.

"You're insatiable," I sigh.

"You love it," he smirks.

"A-Adam...y-you didn't use a condom," I panic.

He quickly slides out and I wince.

"Fuck," He curses.

I feel panic rise in my chest. I can't be pregnant again so soon. I love Audrey but another baby when she's barely one...

"Hey calm down. Chase," Adam holds my shoulders steady.

I hear him but he sounds so far away though he's so close.

"Ssh...easy Chase, breath," he coaches.

I don't know what he's talking about until I can feel myself hyperventilating.

"There. Ssh," he soothes.

I press myself closer to his body and his arms wrap around me.

"If you're not pregnant we'll get you contraceptives. They're easier to handle than condoms. We'll ask Big D if it's safe okay?"

I nod and take deep breaths. My trembling body calming down.

"Okay...We'll do that," I mumble.

"I'm sorry Chasey...I should've stopped when you told me," he apologizes.

"I'm okay..it's okay," I swallow the lump in my throat.

"If we ever do have a baby again. And I mean if, and it's a boy, can we name him Chad?" He asks.

I look at him questioningly.

"You know Chase...Adam. Ch-Ad. The first two letter of our names combined," he explains.

I smile, "Really? Chad?"

"Well yeah," he shrugs.

"If and...when I get pregnant..we'll discuss it."

"Fiiiine," he smiles.

As I 'm about to doze off he speaks again.

"Do you think Douglas will help?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Why?"

"I..don't know. Marcus believed in him and at some point trusted him," I mutter.

"But he's dead," he objects.

"...please don't," I whisper softly.

"I know our brother's death is hard," he coos.

"He saved Audrey and me...I can't..."

"I'm sorry," he sighs.

* * *

Davenport's P.O.V

"What is he doing here!" I yell.

Bree and Leo jump as I enter the lab. Douglas looks up and stops typing.

"He made my new bionic chip," Bree answers.

"What!"

"It was the only way Big D!" Leo defends.

Bree starts running and though she isn't on the ceiling, she can't stop running.

I glare at my brother.

"Um I can't...stop!" Bree yells.

We start working on calibrating her chip while Leo thinks of a way stop her.

"Where's Marcus?" I ask quietly.

Though I hate him, Marcus seemed to trust him enough to go back with him.

"Home recharging," he answers.

"What about..." I trail off.

"The giant whole in his chest? His cyborg face and robatic arm?"

"Yeah," I nod not once faltering from my typing.

"He's recovering. He's in an induced coma and he has a chance of living another sixteen years. He's been asleep since three weeks ago when our granddaughter was born and we left. Now it's up to him to wake up," he says.

"How did you manage to get his capsule?"

He stops typing and looks at me, "I managed how I could. Working on the streets."

I stop too and we both hit enter.

Bree stops running and her heart rate drops to normal.

"The streets?"

"I had nothing...still have nothing," he shrugs.

It's almost enough to make me feel bad. Almost.

Bree super speeds to the living room and we follow behind. We find Adam and Chase on the couch in the living room.

"Guess what losers," we hear her say.

"Douglas!" Chase says getting up startled.

"That's right, the Davenport brothers are back," he smiles smug.

"Uh ..no," I cut off.

"What? Why not?" The kids ask.

"He tried to kill us!" I remind.

"He was manipulated!" Adam argues.

I narrow my eyes and glare at him.

"No, it's final," I say stern.

"It's okay.. I'll just show myself out."

"Mr. Davenport," Chase begins.

"Chase," I nod.

"Well, I'm just glad to have my bionics back," Bree smiles.

"Everyone deserves second chances," I say.

"Everyone?" She accuses.

"I...fine," he grabs his leather jacket.

As we're going I notice Chase stay behind.

"Chase?" I question.

"I uh...I'll watch over Audrey," he responds.

I don't question it and follow Leo and Bree out. Just as I'm at the door I hear Adam talk to Chase.

"Even if you're not pregnant I don't want to risk you chasing two man-children," Adam smiles kindly caressing his pale cheek.

_What?_

"I know Tasha can watch our baby but the family stress could be bad," Chase agrees.

_Chase is pregnant? Already?! _

"I'll tell you if we find Doug," Adam kisses his forehead sweetly.

"Okay," Chase nods.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Now or Ever

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**BTRlover1122: **That's cute and I don't think Chase would ever do that in my opinion, I think he would keep the baby in the end. But good point.

**Unikitty101**: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter which is the one you've been waiting for.

**Daniela Alex:** Thank you and I'm thinking about it but not right now. Chase does need to recover.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Extremely long chapter for _You Posted What!_ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Six: Not Now or Ever (You Posted What?!)

Chase's P.O.V

A month later and no morning sickness or anything else I decide to take the test, just in case. Adam is working and Tasha is watching over Audrey while I pace back and forth in the bathroom with a hand on my flat stomach. The alarm on my phone rings, signalling that three minutes have passed. I swallow thickly, afraid of the result. Closing my eyes and flipping the test over I take a deep breath. I open my eyes again and read the screen quickly.

Negative.

Not pregnant.

Relief and disappointment but nonetheless happy.

I run downstairs to the living room where Tasha is with my month old baby, almost two months actually.

"What's the verdict?" She asks curiously.

"Not pregnant," I show her the test.

She smiles and hugs me, "it was too soon."

"I know but the idea isn't very far," I blush.

"Just be sure you're ready," she nods.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas come from the lab looking like... well brothers. Though it's a strange picture after they tried to destroy each other, it's also comforting that our family is back together. Living with Douglas for a month has really changed my opinion about the man. He isn't that bad and I can see why Marcus trusted him.

"Well?" My dad asks with a brow raised.

I can still remember the long lecture after he came back from finding his brother.

_"Please tell me you're not pregnant!" He had yelled as soon as the door swung open._

_"What?" Adam had replied but his voise rose an octave giving him up._

_"I'm sorry," I apologized._

And it just went downhill from there.

"Negative," I reply.

"Good," Mr. Davenport sighs relieved.

"Are you going to start the contraceptives?" Douglas asks.

I hear Audrey whimper in her sleep and I pick her up from the bassinet. Her hazel eyes wide awake.

"Yeah," I reply.

The mission alarm interrupts any further discussion and I look at my dad. Well, my adoptive dad really.

"A pipe line containing natural gas has been damaged due to seismic activity," Mr. Davenport looks at his tablet.

"Should I alarm Adam and Bree?" Leo asks.

"Yes, send the message now. Chase," he looks at me.

This is the first mission since Bree got her bionics back. I give a slight nod and kiss Audrey's chubby cheek. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Papa loves you baby," I coo and hand her over to Tasha.

She starts to fuss again and cries loud. Her little face turning red and big droplets of tears roll down her cheeks. My heart breaks a little but I can't.

I run down to the lab without looking back ignoring her screams and get into my capsule to change into my mission suit.

Adam and Bree arrive just as I prepare the gear. Both of them do as I did just moments before.

"Where's Audrey?" Adam asks.

"Upstairs a bit angry or sad, I can't tell," I shrug.

"Why?"

"Because she's almost two months old and notices when papa has to leave her behind," I sigh.

"Let's go, the sooner we fix this the faster we can come back," Bree reasons.

"She's right," I grab my bag.

"How exactly are we supposed to stop the leak?" I ask once realizing we have nothing useful.

"Leave it, we'll think of something," Adam takes it from me and throws it across the room.

I glare at him.

"Hold on," Bree calls over her shoulder.

Adam holds on to Bree and I to him. In seconds we arrive at the site. I scan the place immediately, making sure no one sees us.

"Bree can you go lo-"

Before I even finish, she super speeds to do as told.

"How do we seal this?" Adam asks pointing at the gash.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"Chase...are you pregnant? Shouldn't you not breathe this in if you are? Oh god are you? How the hell do I forget?"

"No Adam, just a scare," I smile kindly.

"I'm glad," he sighs relieved hugging me for a brief moment.

I roll my eyes but can't help and smile. He's always so protective.

"Maybe I can use my heat vision," he suggests.

"Adam this is highly combustible," I sigh.

"Well what do we do? It's our only option," he adds.

"Well...maybe if I can contain it with my force field we could have enough time to close it," I concede.

"Awesome," he smiles.

I use my force field and contain the gas as told, "hurry," I say.

Adam uses his super strength to bring the bent metal closer and uses his heat vision to seal it.

"I checked the seventy-five mile radius," Bree says breathlessly with branches in her long wavy hair.

"Which apparently had poison oak," she adds as an afterthought.

Adam and I look at her.

"Are we done?"

We both nod.

"Get on," she turns around.

"Uh umm...I'll just take the bus," Adam says before running.

"Me too," I run after him.

She rolls her eyes and super speeds back home.

When Adam and I finally arrive, he takes Audrey in his arms and blows raspberries on her tummy. She starts giggling and flailing her arms around. I smile at the sight.

"That was easy," Leo comments sipping on some apple juice.

"Very," I agree suspiciously.

The nagging feeling still bothering me.

"What's wrong?" He asks after I silently watch my little family.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Dude, I know you. You want to make Adam happy and seeing him with Audrey makes him happy. You wish that he could always be like that," he says.

"I..just thought that...I don't know. I do want him happy and maybe in the future I want Audrey to have a baby brother or sister. I'll admit I was excited if it had turned out that I was expecting again. I love my baby so much but...I was relieved I wasn't," I sigh.

"And?"

"And I don't think Adam really wants another baby..He really didn't seem happy with the idea but was always concerned for my wellbeing during the mission because, it's his job in a sense... I mean I don't either. Not now per se but...I.. and he..." I shrug

"Well, what do you want?" He asks seriously.

"I don't know," I answer confused.

Before we can talk anymore Adam comes over with Audrey, "wants papa," he says holding her out to me.

"Hey baby girl, miss me?" I take her from him.

She smiles, showing her gums.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired," Adam sighs.

"Okay," I nod.

I give Leo a one arm hug and whisper a soft thanks in his ear.

* * *

_**~xoxoxo~**_

* * *

The following day Adam and the others are getting ready to go to school. I go in at noon since I wasn't accepted at the other school yet. They need to see my transcripts and so forth but with Perry as principal, who knows how long it'll take.

That's why now at seven-fifteen am, I watch Adam kiss Audrey goodbye before leaving completely ignoring me aside from a quick, cold, "morning."

The door closes behind him and I feel like tears are filling my eyes.

"Chase?" Leo asks softly.

"Morning," I force a smile.

"What's wrong?"

I grab my sleeping baby and rock her as she whimpers in her sleep.

"We haven't talked since we came back from the mission last night...I feel like he's ignoring me," I sniffle.

"Chase, that's not true," Leo comforts.

"Really?" I scoff bitterly.

"He loves yo-"

"Then why is he so distant lately? He comes home late and only to sleep before going to school. He barely has time for Audrey or me, even on the weekends! What if he's cheating on me?" I whimper pitifully.

"Who? Adam? He would never!" Leo argues.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm fat and ugly and just gave birth to our baby two months ago! I'm disgusting and an emotional wreck! I thought I was over this," I bury my face in Audrey's little body.

"Chase..."

"Just go, I'll see you later," I sniffle.

Reluctantly he goes through the door. I take a gulp of fresh air and force myself to calm down. Tears stain my flushed cheeks and I stare at my baby girl. Her wide eyes flutter open and she squirms in my arms detecting my distress.

"I'm sorry sweetie," I coo.

She looks at me with watery doe eyes before crying out. I bounce her in my arms as I pace back and forth.

By the time I bathe, change, feed and put her to sleep again, I have to go to school. I put on a white tee and a plaid red shirt over it. I pull on some jeans and slip on my favorite black converse, glad that my old clothes still fit.

I make my way to the living room where my bag is slouched on the couch. I grab it and place the strap over my shoulder. Soon, after making sure I'm decent, I head out and walk to school.

The day progressed without mishap and I avoided my siblings as much as I could. That is, until we were by the main entrance and everyone stared at us.

"What's going on?" Bree asks.

"I don't know," I answer nervously.

Principal Perry saunters toward us, "A new viral video. Guess what it's called? "The World's First Bionic Humans."

My heart skips a beat and finally notice that the stares are filled of disgust or fear. I swallow thickly and look at my brothers and sister. This isn't good. The blood rushing to my head prevents me from hearing the threat Perry made that got everyone running.

"We have to go tell Davenport," Leo says urgently.

I nod numbly and soon the four of us are out the building. We try to avoid people as we go into a dark abandoned alley.

"Grab on," Bree says.

We do and in seconds we're home. We run inside and we call for Mr. Davenport.

"We saw the video," Tasha says.

"We know," Davenport adds gravely.

"What now?" Douglas asks.

"Pack everything you can and get Audrey. We need to leave before they find us. I have this secret warehouse where you can stay with supply of food and anything you need for a year until things settle down," Davenport answers in a hurry.

"A year?" Bree gasps incredulously.

"Well not a year exactly. Give or take. You can play rock-paper-scissors and eat the loser," he shrugs.

We nod though the idea is disturbing we head to gather our belongings. How could someone record us on our mission? I scanned the place. I made sure...

I rush downstairs to find Douglas and Leo in the lab.

"I can't believe this is happening," I breathe.

"It's not your fault," Douglas reasons.

"Yes it is. I'm the only one with the ability to scan...I know for a fact there was no one there...it's just," I type furiously on the cyber keyboar and pull up the surveillance video and the thermal scan I made.

"Hey you're right," Leo says.

We both watch intrigued.

"There's a girl behind the bushes. She must've filmed it...but.."

"I made the scan and no one was there," I finish for him.

"This is impossible," Douglas mutters.

"I have to go tell Davenport, Leo can you get Audrey?"

"Yeah sure," he smiles.

I run to the elevator and go to the living room where everyone is gathered.

"Mr. Da-"

Just as I'm about to tell him, the house is stormed in by a S.W.A.T. team. An older man looks at us with a smile plastered on his face. Immediately I run a background check with my database to find out he's Special Agent Graham working for the Government.

One thing comes to mind and that's my baby girl. They'll take her away. I'm sure of it considering she was conceived and birthed by a male. My whole being started to tremble in fear but I hid it. I'm supposed to be the leader and as such I have to compose myself.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V

Douglas turned on the cameras as I tried to hush a very scared baby. Audrey whimpers and is practically screaming for her parents. It makes me wonder if she knows what's going on though she's so small.

"Their coming," he announces.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath.

"Their coming from everywhere!"

"What do we do?" I ask panicked.

"I can blow up the house? I'm very good at that," he says.

"Let's make that plan B," I grab the tablet with one hand the other holding my niece.

"What's plan A?"

Just as he said that, soldiers or whatever started coming from everywhere! I press the button and we fall from the floor into the secret room underneath it.

We land on the cold dark ground and I make sure that Audrey lands on top of me so she won't get hurt. As we fix ourselves and stand up we sneak through a secret door. When we're outside Audrey starts screaming her head off demonstrating how well her lungs work. I try to soothe her as best I can but nothing works until Douglas takes her from me.

"There, there sweetie," the older man coos.

I smile as she calms down a bit, her eyes wide with tears.

We head to the mission site and investigate.

"Who could've done this?" I ask skeptically.

"Krane," Douglas answers.

"Krane? He's in jail," I remind.

"Correction, was in jail," he says.

"But how? And I'm pretty sure that was a girl," I question.

"He was sent to jail for the fraud I did in stealing my brother's money and for illegal weaponry," he answers.

"Okay...so he escaped using bionics," I summarise.

"Yes because his bionics weren't neutralized so he could escape and do as he pleased," he nods.

"What about the girl?"

"I...might've given him a cyber mask...and a full body cyber cloak," he says nervously.

I glare at "my uncle" with the "are you an idiot" look.

"He was only supposed to use it on Halloween...Last year we went as Angelina and Brad," he smiles nonchalantly.

"Idiot," I face palm.

After our somewhat successful investigation and realizing that there was no actual seismic activity we then made our way to the school panting for breath as we arrive in a rush.

"You know it's bad when my safe place is school," I joke breathless.

Principal Perry comes out and she sees us with confusion.

"The government is in our house," I explain.

"What!" She yells in that raspy weird annoying voice.

We start explaining things until she finally asks about the baby.

"Oh..uh...hm.."

"Is it yours Dougy?" She asks with a hint of...jealousy?

"She's my...granddaughter," he answers.

"Granddaughter? You have kids?"

"Oh uh...shit," we both curse.

She raises an eyebrow but just then Krane appears. His eyes land on Audrey and my heart almost stops. Chase would never forgive me if something happened to her. I wouldn't forgive myself either.

"Is that the spawn of Adam and Chase?" He asks smirking.

Douglas turns her away from view as he steps closer toward us.

He stops a few feet away and says, "meet bionic soldier, S-1."

"S-1?" I question.

The girl from the surveillance video appears.

"There's an actual girl? It wasn't you?" I gape.

He only smiles disgustingly kind. He zaps Perry first with electricity and then Douglas. I grab Audrey as she falls, catching her in time before she gets hurt.

"Can I destroy the boy?" S-1, or whatever she is, asks.

"And the child. Just make it painful," Krane approves.

She blasts the ceiling and it collapses on top of my arm. The rest of me protects Audrey's small fragile one, making us look dead. They laugh before walking out the building.

I think I blacked out because when I do wake up, I wake up to Audrey screaming. I try to get up groaning in pain. My arm hurts like hell and. it feels like something tore through my skin. I really can't describe it.

"Sshh Audrey," I soothe but still grimace at the pull from moving.

I hear Douglas and Perry talking...and then he's gone with Audrey in his arms. Perry starts pacing and sits down on my crushed arm. I scream and she gets off. Eventually, I pass out again.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I ignored Chase that morning because I was utterly exhausted. I never knew how messed up the day was going to turn out. The worst feeling though, was when we were captured and we knew nothing of our baby girl.

Until Chase screamed out in agony. I quickly catch him as he collapses. My heart aches at the pain he feels. He's holding his head in his hands and shaking badly.

"Baby what's wrong?" I whisper concerned.

One of the fucking S.W.A.T.s breaks us apart and points at Chase with his gun. I growl at the man as he threatens to hurt my lover.

"Hold him down," Agent Fuck-Up says.

I stand my ground until Chase tells me that he's okay in a weak strained voice. It doesn't convince me and I know our dad doesn't believe him either. His skin is flushed and he's panting for breath.

A few moments one of the men comes to tell us that Leo had an accident. That about does it because I know him and Douglas took Audrey to protect her.

"What happened?" Bree asks.

"Classified information," Graham says.

Tasha is then taken to what I assume is the hospital. We need to get out.

I can't take it anymore and when Graham said we had to leave now, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't take living in solitary without Chasey or Audrey. I would die first.

So I did the only thing I could. I gathered my energy and concentrate it on an energy blast wave. It effectively knocks everyone down and we run for it.

We end up in the hospital to hear any news on Leo. I wonder what happened to my family that they ended up in the sterile white and cold environment.

Chase and I actually enter the building and hide on a bed. With tears in his eyes he lies on the opposite side of the bed from me.

"Chasey...What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk to you," he sniffles.

"Please Chase-"

"No!" He hisses.

We get uncovered by Principal Perry and we can't help but scream startled.

She starts hitting Chase with a bed pan out of shock.

"Where's Leo?" We ask when she stops.

"I'm sad to say...We lost him," she sighs regrettably.

My eyes grow wide, "What!?"

"What? Oh I mean he's alright but we seriously don't know where he is," she corrects.

We sigh in relief.

"What about Audrey?" Chase asks desperately.

"Au-who?"

"The baby," I say.

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugs.

I can see the dejected face on my lover's face.

"Chase-"

"Hide!" Perry cuts me off and hits Chase again while we hide under the sheet.

* * *

Douglas's P.O.V

I coo at Audrey as Leo stirs awake from the surgical table. He immediately starts panicking and I try to calm him down.

"What are we doing here?" He asks disoriented.

"Don't worry, Krane abandoned this place a long time ago, even before he went to jail," I explain.

He nods in understanding.

"Pretend like you're throwing something," I smile as Audrey sleeps in my arms.

He stares at me like I'm crazy, "why?"

"Just do it," I roll my eyes.

He does and an energy ball flies across the room. I smile in triumph.

"What...was that?" he stares shocked.

"Docs said that you wouldn't be able to use your arm anymore. I didn't think that was right..so I gave you bionics," I explain.

"What about the clicking sound?" He moves his arm.

"I...might've dropped my pen in there," I cough nervously.

He rolls his eyes and clicks the pen again.

Just then Krane arrives with S-1.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?" He asks exasperated.

"We were just leaving," I glare.

But he wouldn't let us through. Instead he attacked and Leo fought back. The rest come in and it a full on fight. Chase and Adam attack Krane while Bree fights S-1.

"Too bad I won't see you again. You're brother is kind of cute," S-1 comments.

"Adam?" Bree asks curiously.

"No, the other one," S-1 rolls her eyes and momentarily stops.

"Chase? What has Krane done to your brain?" Bree stares shocked.

I know she doesn't mean to be offensive considering Chase is taken by Adam.

As Krane attempts to attack, Leo shoots for the first time since the others arrived. He completely misses his target but hits Krane perfectly. The man falls with a grunt.

"Mr. Krane!" S-1 yells.

Bree takes the opportunity to knock her down. We aren't done as the agent appears with his team. I try to convince him that Adam, Bree and Chase are not bad and that Krane is the evil one. It lands on deaf ears but Krane attacks and Bree saves the man proving that they are the heroes. I watched everything from the sidelines. That is, until Chase comes to me and begs for his baby. I gladly give him the baby girl and watch as he cries in relief. Adam soon joins them and wraps his arms around both. Chase buries his face in the crook of Adam's neck.

* * *

_**~xoxoxo~**_

* * *

The following day after this mayhem is weird in a way. Adam, Bree and Chase hold a conference to confirm that they are in fact, bionic humans. Tasha, Leo and I watch the interview with Audrey in her bassinet sleeping. There's a knock on the door and in comes Perry. Screw my life.

"Good luck Dougy," Tasha pats my back.

I'm almost glad when Leo accidentally crushes the woman's hand with his bionic one. Tasha glares daggers at me and I let Leo explain.

When the kids and my brother return they look absolutely miserable.

"What happened?" I ask nervously.

"We work for Agent Graham now," Bree answers sadly.

"We get to live here...but not exactly free like before," Chase sighs.

* * *

Krane's P.O.V

"What are we going to do?" S-1 asks worriedly.

"Don't worry," I smirk behind the neutralizing bars.

"You're brothers and sisters will take care of it," I continue.

I activate the Triton App with my mind and a clear picture of my bionic soldiers awakening appear. I laugh maniacally as my plan is put to work. They won't stop me. Not now or ever. It's time those bionic humans die..._for good._

S-1 smiles at the prospect and joins me. They're going to pay. All of them _will_ pay.


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbeat

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**BTRlover1122: **I know Leo thought fast and any misunderstandings between Adam and Chase will be cleared up now.

**Unikitty101**: I'm glad you liked it. :) and butterflies are pretty. (Stare at wings).

**eyyyyy**: Maybe and if so in the most weirdest way possible.

**jayden. bates. 90:** How's this?

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Heartbeat

Chase's P.O.V

Adam holds me close to his body as I hold Audrey. She starts whimpering in her sleep and I gently rock her back and forth. Audrey calms down and I kiss her forehead sweetly. Adam's hold around us tightens protectively.

I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"For?" I ask quietly.

"For everything. I couldn't protect you and our baby...I...she was so close to that creep," he says shaking all over from fear and anger.

I don't respond. I really can't. I'm still hurt about everything. I turn away from him when he loosens his hold on us. I place Audrey on the bed beside me and I turn my back on Adam as she curls into my warmth.

"Chase...Please talk to me," he begs.

"Why have you ignored me? You're hardly home!"

I can feel tears prick my eyes and I try really hard to hold them back. I can feel my body tremble from pent up anger and desperation.

"Why?" I ask hoarsely.

Warm hands snake around my waist until they lay on my flat stomach. Adam pulls me close and whispers in my ear.

"Because I wanted to be useful. I was home late because I took on another job just in case we had a baby again," he responds.

I close my eyes tightly and stiffen. I don't believe him.

"I know I've been ignoring you in the mornings and maybe I don't spend as much time with you and Audrey like I hoped. The idea of a new baby filtered my mind and I couldn't see you broken like when we were expecting Audrey. You were scared and we were clearly unprepared. There was so many things that could've ended up wrong," Adam begins.

Subconsciously I move closer to him and nod in understanding.

"I wanted this to go right. I wanted the baby if we had one. I know that was your fear. That maybe I didn't want this baby because of stress or whatever. Leo told me. But trust me, when we're ready we'll give our little girl a baby brother or sister," he coos.

I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck letting the tears I held in flow freely. Adam kisses my temple and whispers loving words.

"I'm insecure and a mess but I love you Adam. I love you like you have no idea," I hiccup.

"I love you too baby," he smiles.

"I was scared. The thought of being separated from you...and our little girl. What would've happened to her?" I cry.

"I know sweetie. I was scared too. I couldn't live with out you. You are my life and my family," Adam sighs.

"I would've gone mad," I chuckle a bit bitterly.

"I would've too. I'd demolish the building until I find you and take you in my arms and kiss you senseless."

And he does. His warm chapped lips touch mine and I give in. I surrender to him. He's my breath and life. His tongue sneaks in exploring my cavern. The tip of his tongue runs over the roof of my mouth and we both fight for dominance.

He backs off when we're out of breath just staring at each other with lust.

"Please," I beg.

"Sshh we'll wake up Audrey," he teases.

I smile and rest my head on his chest.

"Maybe when I'm on birth control," I agree.

"Hmm...yeah," Adam whispers.

Before I know it I fall asleep. I'm too tired to think about anything else right now.

* * *

_**~xoxoxo~**_

* * *

A month and a half after that Audrey is finally four months and two weeks old. Today I start my new school and I'm absolutely excited. Thanks to the video that revealed our bionics, Principal Perry can't blackmail us anymore.

"Morning baby," Adam whispers.

His arms snake around my waist as he pulls me to his body.

"I have to get ready," I laugh.

"Hm..Just a bit longer. Please?" He begs.

"We'll see each other later," I promise.

"It's not the same," he pouts.

I turn in his arms and peck his pouty lips.

"I'm sorry Adam," I smile.

"As long as you're happy," he sighs.

"Then... can you let go now?" I ask.

"Hmm...nope."

"A-Adam..let go.."

"We haven't had sex in a while," he mentions.

"I-I...Adam s-stop," I groan.

"But you seem just as eager as I am," he holds onto my clothed crotch.

"God Adam you bastard," I moan.

"You want it too right? You've been holding back," he purrs.

"S-Stop...we have school," I whimper.

"We can skip," he suggests.

"It's my first day," I retort.

"Com'on Chasey. Don't leave me hanging..."

We get interrupted by a loud cry and I take the chance to break free from his hold. He just got cock-blocked and I can't help but laugh.

I run out the room to go to the nursery. Audrey is crying her head off. I pick her up and coo at her. She immediately quiets down and snuggles closer to me.

"How are you baby girl? What's wrong sweetie?" I coo.

She starts mumbling gibberish and flailing her arms around. She can finally hold her head up and in a few weeks time she'll know how to sit.

"How is she?" Adam asks.

"I think she's just a bit colic," I answer.

"Colic?"

"Yes love. Can you pass me a clean diaper?" I ask.

"Yeah sure."

I place my baby girl on the changing table as he hands me the clean diaper.

"And wipes," I add as an afterthought.

He hands them without a word.

I clean her and place the new diaper on.

"Can you get me her white and pink floral dress?"

Once I get it, I slip her head in and take her arms out free. I button up the buttons on the back of it and put on her white shoes on. Her short light brown hair turning wavy and sticking out all over.

"There's my happy baby girl," I smile.

"Adorable," Adam agrees.

I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"I love you," I whisper.

"And I, you," he smiles back.

We both walk out with our baby in my arms and head downstairs.

"Douglas," I smile.

"Hey kiddo," he waves.

"Here's Audrey," I hand her to him.

He's become like her babysitter. Him and Mr. Davenport are wrapped around her little finger. It's cute. Especially when she starts crying and they don't know what to do. I think that was hilarious. They were literally running around in circles.

"We'll see you later," I kiss her cheek.

"Bye sweetie, bye Doug," Adam waves.

When we're outside we stand together and just hold hands and let it be.

"Need a ride?" He asks after a while.

" 'bout time," I joke.

He opens the passenger door for me and holds my bag as I sit down.

"Thanks," I blush.

"You're welcome," he hands it back.

Adam closes the door and heads for the driver's side. He doesn't waste time and drives off. I lean against the cool window and close my eyes.

"You okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Just tired," I shrug.

"Is that normal? You've been tired a lot lately," he comments.

"It's the contraceptives..well a side effect of it," I reply.

"Maybe you shouldn't take them anymore," he suggests.

"I have to Adam," I sigh.

"No you don't," he argues.

"So you don't want sex?"

He shuts up momentarily.

"Condoms?"

"That didn't work out," I remind.

"Fine...but if you feel too sick stop okay? I'll hold back. I prefer seeing you healthy than sex," he smiles.

The car comes to a stop.

"Thank you Adam. I love you," I smile back.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

I look around making sure no one is watching before I lean in to kiss him. His eyes grow wide in surprise but soon close. We kiss for the longest. Tongues fighting against each other for dominance. I pull back and a string of saliva connects us as we try to catch of breath.

"Have a good day baby," He pecks my lips again.

"You too," I blush.

I get out of the car and watch as he drives away.

My heart still beating fast.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Been Too Long

_**Firsts**_

* * *

**BTRlover1122: ** It is kind of a filler and I think it would be hilarious to see them with a baby.

**Daniela Alex:** Thank you and he should definitely relax ;)

**jayden. bates. 90:** Per request, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Eight: It's Been Too Long

Adam's P.O.V

I hear the door open and footsteps being dragged up the stairs to our room. Chase is soon standing in the doorway looking defeated and tired.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hey," he replies.

He trudges to the closet and dumps his school bag in there. I guess there's only one monster in our closet, dreaded school reminders.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Migraine," he replies.

He slips off his shoes and climbs into bed. His head on my lap as I comb gentle fingers through his hair.

"Thanks," he mumbles lazily.

I lean down to kiss his forehead but he moves. Instead I kiss his plush lips with mine. Chase moans temptingly as his eyes drift close. I deepen the innocent kiss further until he's grasping my forearms.

Breathlessly I pull away and stare down at his flushed face.

"That was amazing," he smiles.

He yanks the collar of my shirt and pulls me in for another kiss.

"We're safe," he mutters against my mouth.

"Finally," I groan.

I get up the bed and Chase sits up to watch as I take off my shirt. He bites his red swollen lips clearly enjoying the show.

"Audrey?"

"Park with Leo and Bree. Both Davenports are at the company and Tasha at work," I explain.

I walk toward him on the bed and he gets on his knees. I start to button down his school shirt and expose that sweet delicious flesh. He shivers as the cool air hits his skin making goosebumps appear. I lick my lips before capturing him in another searing kiss.

"A-Adam," he moans.

I smirk and trail kisses down his jaw to his neck. His fingers thread in my hair as I bite and nip.

"So good," he groans.

"Hm?" I press my hips against his creating sweet sweet friction between our already hard cocks.

"Need this," he pants.

"More than anything," I agree.

I lay him back and start working on the small erect nubs on his chest. I can taste his delightful milk on my tongue as I stuck on one nipple. It's rather intoxicating and so good.

"Fuck," I sigh.

It's been so long.

"It's been too long," Chase breathes.

"Too long," I repeat.

I go to the other nipple and suckle greedily. This is so kinky and I feel bad for drinking my daughter's nutrients but I can't help it.

"You taste amazing," I smile when I pull back.

I stare at the panting withering mess below me.

"Fuck Adam," he curses.

I undo his pants and pull them down with his boxer shorts and all. His aching erection straining free from its compression.

I settle him on the bed and kiss my way down to his thighs. I bite them lightly and suck inside the pale legs. He gladly spreads them apart for me.

"You're over clothed," he complains.

I chuckle and quickly take off my pants and boxers.

"Better?" I mock.

"Fuck yes," he moans.

His hazel eyes dilated with lust as he stares up at me.

I take out the lube from the drawer next to the bed. I cover two fingers with the thin sleek substance and watch Chase's reaction as I circle around his puckered hole.

"Stop...teasing," he whines.

I chuckle and slowly push a finger in. We both groan in time. I slip it out and push back in as he arches his body off the bed.

"Relax," I coo.

His eyes close shut as he tightens around my digit.

"Hurts," he whimpers.

I press in deeper until I brush against his prostate.

"Ah! Ngh," he sobs in pleasure.

I add another finger and assault that bundle of nerves. I start to stroke his erection with my free hand while the other works inside of him. He can't contain his voice anymore but I don't let him cum. I hold the base of his cock and tease the head.

"Please Adam...please, fuck me please?" He begs.

I remove my fingers in one swift motion and grab my own hard dick. I lather it up with the lube and slowly inch in even though he's not fully prepared.

"Mmph..nghn.."

"Gorgeous," I smile as I watch myself disappear into his tight little hole.

I let go of his erect penis and stop when I'm fully sheathed. His breath comes in short shallow puffs of air. His walls tighten around me and I have to ease the pain he feels as best I can.

"Easy baby," I smile.

My hands rests on his knee as the other wipes droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. He opens his eyes to a slit finding my own. His arms reach out until his soft hands land on my shoulders.

"Move," he demands hoarsely.

I comply and start thrusting in a slow pace before I lose my rhythm. I ram into him merciless and hit his prostate dead on.

He screams my name as he wraps his legs around my waist making me drive in deeper. His nails dig and scratch at my back.

"So beautiful," I breathe.

"Harder, faster," he pleas.

I gladly I pound into him until the bed rocks with our bodies and the headboard hits the wall.

"Aah..gunna..cum," he groans.

I lean down and nibble at his ear.

"Cum with me Chasey. Milk me dry, take all my cum," I whisper huskily.

"Yes! Fill me Adam. I need to feel you in me," he cries.

I pump his cock until he starts tightening around me. I slam in one more time hitting that sweet bundle before he comes over my hand and our stomachs. His pleasurable walls grip me hard making me spill my seed into his lithe body.

I collapse on top of his worn out body until we come down from our orgasms.

"Adam?" He calls sleepily.

I hold my body up with my elbows to avoid crushing him.

"Hm?"

"I love you," he smiles.

"Ssh...rest baby," I kiss his forehead.

I easily and carefully slip out of him. I pull his sweaty small body toward mine letting him cuddle next to me.

"Okay...stay..."

"Of course," I promise.

His eyes droop closed and his breathing evens out. I cover our bodies with the blanket, ignoring all the cum on us. My hold on him tightens a bit as I drift to sleep. But not before saying, "I love you too Chasey..."


	9. Chapter 9: Be Alright

**__****Firsts**

**BTRlover1122**: Thanks again and glad to you enjoyed it ;)

**jayden. bates. 90:** Sorry it took a while. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Be Alright

Adam's P.O.V

I watch as Chase moves around the room looking for his shoe. I smirk as I tighten my hold on the pair behind my back.

"Adam help me," he pouts.

I shake my head "no." And he sends a glare my way.

Suddenly my phone blasts to my Simple Plan ringtone of Shut Up. I look at the caller ID and desperately want to ignore the call but Chase answers.

"Hello? Agent Graham?"

I roll my eyes a bit irritated with the man. He still doesn't know about Audrey and I'm thankful for that. I'm afraid he might exploit her and Chase for giving birth to her.

"Okay...that's not what we agre-"

Chase is starting to sound pissed now.

"I understand but you can't-"

I feel like choking stupid Agent Graham for aggravating my lover.

"Fine! We'll be there," Chase yells before throwing the phone across the room.

His breathing is heavy and I get up to wrap him in my arms. His hands clutch at my shirt as he tries to calm down.

"Sorry about your phone," he mumbles guilty.

I shake my head as if it doesn't matter, "What's wrong?"

"He wants us to go on a tv show...Adam he's using us," he whispers hoarsely.

"I know baby," I coo.

He buries his head in the crook of my neck breathing in my scent.

"I love you," he says softly.

"I love you too," I smile and press a kiss to his head.

"We should go before he starts bitching," Chase sighs.

I nod and lead him out of our room in search of Bree. We find her playing with our six month old baby and her boyfriend Owen making silly faces.

"Bree," I call sternly.

She looks up and notices our tense demeanor. She gets up and dusts her pants before kissing Owen's cheek and Audrey's forehead. Audrey turns her big doe eyes toward us and demands to be lifted up while babbling nonsense.

"Stay with uncle Owen baby," Chase coos picking her up.

She pouts and tilts her head confused.

"Be a good girl," I add.

She smiles and I can see the start of her two bottom teeth and her gums. She sticks out her arms to me and I take her from Chase.

"Will you be a good girl?" I ask.

She starts playing with my shirt dragging the frabic to her mouth. I chuckle and try to pull her off.

"Silly little girl," I smile.

She sticks her fist in her mouth and suckles loudly.

"Owen can you give her the chew toys in the freezer? We have to go but we'll be back," Chase promises.

"Alright," Owen gets up and hugs Bree before patting my back and taking Audrey from my arms.

I see them walking to the kitchen as we sneak to the lab. We get in our capsules and change to our mission suits. When we meet Graham, he's in his usual attire. We ignore him as we enter the stupid set and the show begins.

We let the interviewer do most of the talking and Graham the answering. Chase has to talk as well since he is our mission leader and I feel bad. He looks like hell. Audrey has started sleeping through the nights two months ago but now that she's teething it's taking a toll on him since she cries at night again and only wants him to comfort her.

I can see the slight bags under his eyes and his tired gaze. I know he just wants to sleep. His new school isn't much better either. He doesn't get bullied but nobody talks to him out of fear. He's stressed and I just want to make him feel better.

When the show ends we head home. I tell Bree and Chase to head in as I stay back to talk to Graham. His arms are crossed and he's looking at me expectantly.

"I want this to stop," I say sternly.

"Excuse me?" He glares.

"Chase can't deal with the stress, Bree needs to act normal and I don't give a shit about what you do to me but I need you to leave them alone," I glare back.

"If you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly smart and I don't take orders from a freak like you," he smirks.

I lift him up off the ground by the shirt and literally growl.

"I can snap your neck like a twig and kill you," I warn.

"Is that a threat?"

"I will do what I have to for my family," I hiss.

"I can get you isolated and killed way before you attempt anything. You're still a monster in the eyes of society," he laughs.

I notice that there's actual camouflage snipers ready to shoot if I try anything. I spit in the agent's face and smirk back.

"I'll take my chances," I drop him like doll.

He falls with a thud and looks up at me.

"You've been warned," I turn and slam the door behind me.

I find Chase in the living room looking deathly pale. I rush to his side and hold him close. His small body is trembling against mine.

"What's wrong? Where's Audrey?" I ask.

"Bree has her," he answers in a small voice.

"What happened?" I demand.

"We missed a mission," he chokes outs.

_Fuck_, my eyes grow wide.

I hold him closer and let him cry into my shoulder.

"There were no fatalities," he hiccups.

"Sshh," I rub his back soothingly.

"But what if there were? They would be dead because of us!"

I bite my lip and glare at the door where just moments ago I confronted that asshole.

I rock Chase back and forth until he falls asleep in my arms. I carefully pick him up and carry him to our room where I gently place him on the bed. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead before going out in search of Big D.

I go down to the lab where I find Audrey falling asleep in Douglas' arms while Mr. D works. I cough awkwardly to grab their attention and they both turn to face me.

"This has to end," I announce.

Mr. Davenport sighs and stops what he's doing. He takes a seat and nods.

"This can't continue," he agrees.

"But that man is so..." Douglas trails off.

"Persistent? Annoying? A fucking bastard?" We supply.

"Exactly. He won't leave us alone and I'm sure he can take you away," Douglas grits.

"This can't just continue! Somebody could've gotten hurt! We want you as our boss Mr. Davenport," I yell.

Audrey startles awake and I take her from my uncle-dad. She sniffles and settles back in my arms and momentarily I'm lost in my daughter. She's so much like Chase.

"I can't lose them," I whisper.

"We're family," they nod.

"We'll figure something out," Douglas promises.

I nod tiredly and head upstairs to the nursery.

Audrey looks at me with sleepy eyes as she yawns.

"Papa's very tired baby girl. Please don't wake him up okay? Daddy will watch over you," I coo.

She slowly difts off to sleep and I put her in the crib.

Quietly I exit the nursery and go back to my room where I find Chase gripping and hugging my pillow. His face buried in the softness of it as his chest rises and falls. I get in bed and replace the pillow with my body as he snuggles closer to my warmth.

"Everything's going to be alright," I whisper.


	10. Chapter 10: All About You

**_Firsts_**

**BTRlover1122**: Haha I know right. So cute.

**jayden. bates. 90: **Thanks for always reminding me that I have amazing readers out there :)

**Guest:** Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the series so far.

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Ten: All About You

Chase's P.O.V

Adam is in the lab whispering and muttering with both Davenports while I play with Audrey in the living room. She's on her stomach chewing her stuffed lion while trying to crawl. I smile lovingly at her and she takes the plush out of her mouth. She bangs her little fists on the floor as she babbles on and on, in a _very_ demanding tone.

I laugh at how she pouts up at me with big confused eyes. I coo as I pick her up an nuzzle her belly. She immediately starts laughing and hitting my shoulders as I continue to tickle her. Eventually I stop and let her take a breath. She starts trying to wiggle out of my grasp until I put her down on the floor again. She starts dragging her little body away in an attempt to crawl but I grab her after getting a clean diaper and wipes.

"Oh no you don't," I smile.

I lay her down on the sofa and start taking off her mini jeans and undoing the clips on her panda onsie. She starts kicking as I remove her soiled diaper and I try to clean her.

"Audrey please," I beg.

She looks up at me and laughs. I look over my shoulder to see Adam doing ridiculous funny faces at her. I kiss his cheek when he rests his head on my shoulder.

"How's my little angel doing?" He asks lovingly.

"Angel?" I scoff.

"I meant you," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and lean in for the quick kiss he offers.

"We're_ both_ fine," I smile.

I change Audrey quickly and rearrange her clothes. Adam picks her up and kisses her entire face. I enjoy the loving view of my family and more often then not, my thoughts stray to another baby.

"Dadadadadada," Audrey squeals.

Adam stares at me and I stare at then we both stare at our baby girl.

"Oh my God! She said dad!" Adam laughs excitedly like a kid at Christmas.

"She said dada, not even a real word by dictionary means an-"

"Chase I love your amazing brain and head," he winks, "but please shut that gorgeous thing off," he jokes.

I glare at him without any true heat. His eyes narrow and I see something I wish I didn't.

"A-Adam?" I ask shakily.

He licks his lips and smirks again.

"I think Audrey needs a walk in the park," he comments.

"Definitely," I agree already gathering our belongings before being stopped.

"With her uncle and aunt...maybe our dads and Tasha can tag along," he says.

I gulp and nod slowly as if in a trance.

"Good."

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the door of the bathroom to open. As soon as it does I stop breathing and thinking for almost a full minute. Chase is wearing a black maid's dress with a white apron on. It barely reaches his thighs and covers close to nothing. His skin is silky white and so soft. His cheeks are flushed and he's breathing is shallow. I swallow around the lump in my throat think how he had to get in to the outfit. How I gave him specific orders to follow.

I on the other hand am wearing something simple. I have black tight boxers on and a blue button up shirt with the top buttons undone. There's a badge over the right side of my chest and I'm wearing a police cap. Behind my back, my hand hold tightly to the hands cuffs I'm planning on using. Not to mention_ the blindfold._

"Is this really necessary?" He whispers embarrassed.

"Absolutely," I nod.

I walk closer to him until I'm in his personal space. I put my hand on his hip and lean in to his ear.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard just on my cock," I mutter.

He groans in response and I feel his erection press against me just as mine is on him.

"What are you going to do to me _officer_?"

And fuck that's sexy.

"I going to pound into you and then watch as you ride me," I smile devilishly.

His breathing hitches and he moans my name.

"You're insatiable," he says breathless.

I nip his neck and nod against the sensitive skin. My hand lands on his hip and the other on the back of his neck bringing him close as I kiss him.

"I love you," I hand cuff him.

"I love you too," he smiles lovingly.

My heart skips a beat and he always surprises me.

"I love you and all of your kinky ideas for sex," he laughs.

I revel in the sound that fills the room like music.

"Really?" I chuckle.

"Of course because I know you love me for being me," he leans on me.

I gladly take his weight.

"I will always love you baby," I kiss his temple.

"I know," he shrugs.

I lead him to our bed and lay him down carefully. I make a trail of kisses starting from his feet to his heart.

"Every time," I smile as his heart stutters.

He blushes and just pulls on my shirt.

"And impatient," I note.

"You promised to fuck me into oblivion," he pouts.

"And I will. After worshipping you and your amazing...well everything about you is amazing."

"Good beca-"

I don't let him finish.

"This is all about you tonight."

"Ah...ngh th-thank y-you love," he moans.

"Welcome love.."


	11. Chapter 11: Sabotage and Expose

**_Firsts_**

* * *

**BTRlover1122**: Definitely! So kinky haha.

**Guest: **I had to make a scene where Audrey finally speaks. And I know right ;)

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Sabotage and Expose

Adam's P.O.V

A week later we finally come up with an idea. In a few hours the President is supposed to come over. And Graham still acts like the douche bag he is. Recently Chase has been more reserved and I know something is wrong.

Hopefully when the rest come back from school everything will be fixed. And that's probably the reason why I'm walking around the private school Chase is in. I went to the office and told them, since we're bionic, that we had an important mission to go to. They gladly gave me what class he's in and a map of the school.

I stop when I hear voices coming from the changing room. It's been almost ten minutes since their class started so they should be in gym right now. Perplexed I get closer to the open door and observe as some bigger and older kids pick on someone vulnerable.

"Leave me alone!"

And I know that voice.

It's the sweet voice that lulls Audrey to sleep. The one that confesses they love me. The one who's always by my side no matter what. And something like anger flashes inside. I can't control myself and before I know it, I'm yanking a kid away from my Chasey.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Touch. Him," I growl.

"Or what?" They challenge.

And then I'm surrounded and tackled.

"Adam!" Chase yells.

A guy that was simply observes as they attack me holds Chase back.

"Stupid robots think they can take over."

"Monsters!"

"Freaks!"

"We're not robots! We're humans and we would never hurt you," Chase argues.

A punch land on my right cheek and I stumble back. I'm pressed against the lockers as they approach me and kick and punch.

"Stop!" Chase yells.

And suddenly everything starts to float like gravity doesn't exist. The guys that were once trying to hurt me are now floating with the object around. Chase is panting in shallow breaths and before he passes out I catch him.

"Chasey," I whisper.

But he doesn't even stir.

Everything, including the bullies, are dropped down like trash as gravity pulls them back. I cradle Chase in my arms and try to control my emotions because I know if I don't I'll hurt someone. They start approaching us and I blow a deep breath. And it's the worst way to use my new ability when I'm glitching. They are blown across the room hitting the lockers.

One of the guys rises to their feet and with their hands up, he comes closer toward us.

I growl and hiss threateningly even though I know I can break them in half.

"Do you need us to get something?" The boy that had held Chase back asks.

I stare up at him confused and angry.

"We didn't mean to take it this far, right?" He gives a pointed glare at the others.

They all nod their heads sheepishly. I can't help but glare because it wouldn't have gotten so far if it wasn't for their stupidity.

"If you want to help, get out of my sight..." I roar, "Now!"

They scramble away and run down the hall in fear. Except for him. He watches as I get up with Chase in my arms.

"Thank you," I mutter and it seems he understands because he returns a curt nod.

I walk out the door and carefully place Chase in passenger side. I put his seat belt on and recline the seat a bit back. I jog to the other side and get in the driver seat before starting the car and driving away.

When we get home I take him upstairs where he finally starts to regain consciousness.

"'dam?" He groans sleepily.

"Yes baby boy?" I ask concerned.

"What happened?" He asks.

I strip him from his school clothes and gather my sweats and tee.

"Nothing important. We're having that meeting with the president in a few hours. I'll wake you up when it's time," I reassure.

"Okay," he mumbles tiredly.

He changes languidly, his body heavy and eyes drooping. I lift up his hips and decide to slip on my sweats since he's too tired from just putting on a shirt.

"Thank you," he sighs.

I kiss his forehead and smile.

"Relax..sleep. I'll always be here," I whisper in his ear.

He nods and then just falls asleep. His breathing steady.

* * *

_**xoxoxo**_

* * *

I stand between Bree and Chase as Mr. Davenport watches from the side. Ever since Graham came, he's been demoted and it looks like hell. But today that changes. He doesn't know but we're going to sabotage and expose Graham. At least we hope it goes according to plan.

"Are you okay?" I ask Chase.

He turns to look at me with a small smile, "I'm feeling better."

"Good," I smile and wrap my arm around his waist.

It's becoming a habit now.

"He's coming!" Bree super speeds and comes back.

I drop my arm and my heart clenches as I see his dejected look.

Graham appears from the door and smooths the wrinkles from his suit. He fixes his hair and coughs once clearing his throat.

"You must look impeccable and act mature," he looks at me specifically.

I roll my eyes at his comment.

"He's here!"

We all straighten our backs and look about ready to die.

The President walks in with two bodyguards in front. Bree and Chase greet him first and I ,being the idiot I am, bow to him like he's a king.

"And you must be Adam," he greets.

I smile and nod, "yup."

"Well, kids show him what you can do," Graham smiles.

Bree is the first to go and for some reason she "glithes."

After righting himself he calls me to go. Shrugging I stand next to the President and I puff my breath out under his nose. The guys made sure I had eaten onions and pickles and just plain out disgusting things. It's so bad I can practically still taste the food. I feel bad as the President gags.

Lastly it's Chase. He uses his molecularkinesis and I watch intently to make sure he doesn't glitch like earlier today at school. He successfully pours a smoothie on Graham and he stands there shocked.

"Oops I guess that's what happens when we don't have time to practice," Chase says.

Graham glares at us and goes clean up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just...just a bit tired," he replies.

"Sorry about that, I assure you-"

"Let me stop you right there," Chase speaks up.

"What are you-"

"We are sick and tired of you!" Bree glares.

"So let me get this straight. You did this on purpose?" The President asks.

"Yes, we did this to expose Graham for who he really is. We save people but because of his selfish desire for money and fame we missed our missions. We failed and it's his fault," Chase adds.

"Is this true?"

We all nod.

The President's bodyguards approach Graham and arrest him.

"We are more than capable of finding a replacement," he says sternly, eyes boring into Graham's.

"No," Chase interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...we already have one. Mr. Davenport is our dad but he's also our leader. He knows what's best for us and he understands us. Because of Mr. Davenport we were able to save the world from the many disasters. If anyone should be our leader, it's him," Chase explains with a soft smile gracing his lips as he looks at our dad.

"Alright then. Mr. Davenport?"

Big D smiles wide and nods right away, "Thank you!"

Afterward, the President takes a "bionic selfie" and leaves.

"Thank you guys as well," he turns to us.

Chase leans his weight against me and rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's the least we could do," I smile.

He hugs us and goes back upstairs to tell Tasha. Douglas returns with Audrey sleeping soundly. Chase takes her and we return to our room. We wish everyone good night before locking the door.

"Let me," I take Audrey.

He hands her over and strips. He slips in bed as I put Audrey in the crib. I slide next to Chase and feel him cuddle up to me as I take out a book to read. I set the lamp to light setting and Chase wraps himself around me. I kiss the top of his head.

"We did it."


	12. Chapter 12: He's Back

**_Firsts_**

**BTRlover1122**: I feel bad for him too and it gets worse.

**jayden. bates. 90: **Updated as fast as I could.

**Guest:** Thank you so much again and I miss Bree/Owen. **However, (spoiler!) I will be introducing a new couple soon.**

* * *

**Warning(s): **Bullying, slash, mpreg, sexual content, language...etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: He's Back

Adam's P.O.V

It's been three weeks since we kicked Graham to the curb and Audrey is now seven months old. I watch as Chase sleeps fitfully. Last night he threw up straight after dinner and again today at four a.m.

He probably caught something since the seasons are changing and is settling to a very rainy Spring.

I smooth his hair away from his face and kiss his warm forehead.

"Adam?" He groans.

"Hey baby," I smile.

"What time is it?" He asks in a rough voice.

"Almost eleven," I reply.

He sits up and rubs his sleep filled eyes.

"Day?"

I smile lovingly, "Thursday."

He furrows his brows deep in thought and bolts up from bed.

"What are you doing?"

"School," he mumbles.

"It's okay baby. You can skip until you feel better," I add.

"But-"

I narrow my eyes and he sighs defeated. He takes a seat and carefully lies down. His arm covers his eyes as if the light in the room is too much. Which has me worried because there's barely any light here.

"You okay?"

"Migraine," he responds.

I can hear he's close to tears from the pain.

"Want me to get some painkillers? Or maybe call dad?"

"Just painkillers," he forces a smile.

"Take it easy," I go for a kiss but he stops me.

"What?" I frown.

"I could be contagious. What if I have the flu? Or a cold? Someone has to take care of our little girl," he answers logically.

I catch him off guard and kiss him full on the lips.

"I don't think we should worry about that," I smile.

"But..." he sputters.

"Shh," I push him down on the bed.

"Adam?"

"Rest, I'll watch Audrey and get you your medicine," I assure.

He nods weakly before falling asleep.

Chase's P.O.V

I fall asleep after being reassured about everything. When I wake up the house seems empty and I look at the bedside table where I find my meds and a glass of water. I drink it in one go and lie down again.

My body feels sore and heavy. I'm sad that I can't hold my baby but it's to protect her from any illness I might have. I'm glad Adam is always here for me and helps with everything he can.

With my mind made up I get up from bed and drag my feet downstairs. I see Adam sleeping on the couch with Audrey on his chest taking her nap. I look at them contently as they sleep soundly cuddled up together.

I look for my phone to take a picture of my two angels only to realize that it's back in our room. I turn around to head back upstairs only to get a wave of dizziness.

"A-Adam?" I call weakly.

Soon I have strong arms wrap around me holding me from falling. With a fuzzy gaze I turn back to see Marcus.

Wait...Marcus?

And then I feel like throwing up. He holds me as I vomit on his shoes and pats my back soothingly to let it out. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I continue to puke.

"Fuck. Marcus hold Audrey," I hear Adam order.

Reluctantly Marcus does as told and then Adam is by my side.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby," he coos.

I bury myself in his being and sob brokenly.

"Ssh baby," Adam whispers even though Marcus can hear everything perfectly.

"He's alive?" I croak.

For a year I've believed that my brother was _dead_. But here he is. He's standing in front of me holding my baby girl. The baby he saved when she was still _in_ me.

"H-How?"

"I'm a robot," Marcus answer simply.

He has a small smile on his face as he coos at Audrey.

"Audrey Sophia huh?" He adds after a minute.

I smile tearfully and nod.

"It has a nice ring to it," he chuckles as she sucks his shirt.

I take her from him and nod.

"Sorry she's teething," I sniffle.

His cold hand brushes away my tears.

"It's okay. I gotta start somewhere right?"

"Here," Adam holds out his hands for Audrey.

I pass her over and then give Marcus a bionic hug, hoping to crush him for making me mourn his death and to really believe that he's here. That he's still _alive_.

"Haha I deserve that," he laughs.

I back off and nod in agreement, "you deserved that and more."

"You okay though?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah just got the flu and I'm a bit dehydrated," I shrug.

"That sucks," he wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Yeah."

Adam helps me sit down on the couch he occupied not moments ago while Marcus plays with Audrey. I watch from a far not wanting to get her sick with whatever bug I have although I carried her I promise it's the last time till I get better. In the meantime I lay my head on Adam's shoulder sleepily.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he whispers.

"Really? You knew?" I hit his chest lightly.

"After Douglas started living with us I found out by...well actually I overheard them," he answers.

"And?"

"Douglas repaired him but was in...a "coma." Our dad decided to help Douglas by looking for a way to make Marcus..." He trails off.

"Live longer," Marcus supplies.

I stare at them both expecting good news.

"However, they found nothing and I woke up a month ago. After that I had to start working on getting better and remembering the memories I temporarily lost while "sleeping,"" he continues.

"Then?"

"When Douglas repaired me, he managed to give me sixteen years more to live," he answers.

"B-but..."

"I lost a year in a coma? Yup," he nods.

I bite my lip in guilt. He seems to notice and just smiles giving me a warm one-arm hug.

"I saved my family and look," he motions to Audrey.

"We have a beautiful addition," Marcus smiles.

"We missed you," I admit.

"I know, I'm awesome," he says.

"Hey, that's my line!" Adam pouts.

I roll my eyes at them both.

"Dadadada!" Audrey squeals.

"See! My baby girl agrees right? Dada's awesome," Adam picks her up and cuddles her.

"She can't talk yet," Marcus points out.

"Not you too," Adam groans.

"I think I'm going back to sleep. We'll catch up later okay? And sorry about...your shoes," I blush.

He ruffles my hair, "definitely and really? I got the family I always wanted, I don't care about shoes. Your well-being comes first so if you have to puke...well then puke."

"Thanks," I hug before going back upstairs.

Adam joins me a while later while Marcus settles in and Audrey continues her disrupted nap.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yes," I lie.

He seems to see right through me and instead of leaving, he gets in bed and pulls me in.

"If it worsens tell me okay?"

I nod against his firm chest and suddenly feel like crying.

"I'm glad he's back," I whisper hoarsely.

"So am I, now sleep. You need to get better," he chastise.

"Stay with me?"

"You don't have to ask."


End file.
